


Hope You Guess My Name

by deLoonii



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bars, Concerts, First Meetings, Genital Piercing, Helios is a bar, Hyperion's a band, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Rimming, Road Trips, Rockstar! AU, Rockstar!Jack, Smoking, Teacher!Vaughn, music festivals, teacher!rhys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLoonii/pseuds/deLoonii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May brought many things to the world. It brought the end of the school year, longer days, warmer weather, and most of all, festivals. With festivals came concerts and with concerts came a chance to see Hyperion live.</p><p>or</p><p>Utterly shameless Rockstar!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll be Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was created during late night streaming in chat. Blame Jennpy and Fuckinmouthbreather on Tumblr. They started this train. (This chapter has like, half a dozen inside jokes in it, I'm so sorry.)
> 
> Title from Sympathy for the Devil by the Rolling Stones
> 
> Chapter Song: Every Breath You Take by the Police

May brought many things to the world. It brought the end of the school year, longer days, warmer weather, and most of all, festivals. With festivals came concerts, and with concerts came a chance to see Hyperion live. Rhys could definitely get behind that idea. He’d been a fan of the band since they first formed five years ago, and he had been a fan of Atlas before that.

Vaughn made fun of him, saying Rhys wasn’t interested in the bands, but the singer. “Handsome” Jack Lawrence was the lead singer for both Atlas and Hyperion. Rhys wouldn’t deny that he had a respect for the man, but he was _not_ obsessed like Vaughn often claimed. Rhys was a singer and a voice coach himself, so of course he liked the singer. His abilities to switch languages while staying in key was admirable.

Rhys was **_not_ ** obsessed.

It was an egregious injustice that he didn’t have a Hyperion band shirt. It was even worse that, for the five years they had been a band, Rhys had never been to one of their concerts. Back when Atlas was still together, Rhys had tickets for their concert but then the _fallout_ happened and the tour was cancelled. This was Rhys’ chance to make up for lost time.

“So, are you planning on coming home tonight or am I going to be waking up to an empty apartment?” Vaughn asked, leaning his smaller frame against the door way to Rhys’ bedroom.

Rhys looked over his shoulder, quirking a brow at his roommate, “I would hazard that I’ll probably be home tonight but go ahead and run around the house in your underwear playing video games.”

“As if I wouldn’t be doing that anyway.”

Rhys rolled his eyes fondly and waved his hand to shoo his best friend out. He had narrowed his outfit choices down to three options. He wanted to look good for this. The bar Hyperion was playing at, Helios, was small enough that Rhys was sure he was going to be able to get close to the stage. It wasn’t like he was _trying_ to catch anyone’s eye, but he wouldn’t be averse to it happening.

Finally, after a half hour of trying and retrying outfits, Rhys decided on a pair of black skinny jeans with golden pinstripes on one side coupled with a tight back deep v-neck with gold trim. He attached his arm and curled the fingers to get them in working order. He slipped into his favorite Chelsea boots and headed out of his bedroom.

“Looking good Rhys,” Vaughn complimented from his place sprawled out on the couch.

Rhys grinned, moving over to kiss the top of Vaughn’s head. “Thanks handsome. Have fun vegging out.”

Rhys left out after a few more goodbyes, grabbing his keys and heading down to the parking garage. He could feel himself practically vibrating with excitement as he settled into his car and turned the ignition.

*

Helios was small, smaller than had Rhys expected, but that could have been due to the tour bus nestled along its east wall. Rhys parked toward the middle of the customer parking. He was early enough that he wasn’t fighting to find a spot but also not so early as to look like a rabid fan. He locked his car as he strolled into the bar, handing his ticket over to the bouncer when prompted.

There was already a good number of people milling about the main dance area near the stage. The amber haired meandered his way over to the bar, feeling a few people watching him. It was an ego boost to know people were looking. He used to be so self-conscious of his arm but now, he knew that wasn’t what people were focusing on.

At the bar, Rhys flagged down the handsome young brunet working drinks. “Can I get a… Curious Traveler, please?” He asked, tugging his wallet out of his pocket.

“That will be 3.50. Would you like to open a tab for the night?” The young man asked, exchanging the beer for the money when Rhys shook his head.

Tipping the beer in thanks, Rhys headed toward the front of the stage where it met the dance floor. He settled by the guardrails and sipped his beer as he watched the road crew set up instruments, microphones, monitors and amps around the stage. Though he was never _formally_ in a band, the amber haired man was more than familiar with all the equipment it took to make a performance run smoothly. Rhys pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a photo of himself with his beer and the stage in the background to send to Vaughn. The math teacher replied in kind with a photo of his legs, their TV, and a large pizza that made Rhys stomach roll.

_[Your taste in pizza is disgusting as always.]_

_[It’s delicious, you plebeian. Have fun.]_

Rhys snickered into his beer as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. The dance floor had begun to fill up, people settling into good vantage points. Rhys made sure he was right in front of where Jack would be, just slightly off center and against the railing. A behemoth of a man walked by Rhys to stand near the speakers on the right side of the stage. He scanned the crowd, a scowl seemingly permanently affixed to his face. Rhys figured he was either the head of road crew or a bodyguard.

The dim lights of the dance floor raised and lowered as a signal that the show was about to start. Rhys felt a few people shuffle around him in attempt to get a better vantage. The amber haired man stood his ground when someone tried to shove him over. He shot a glare to the floozy, daring her to start something. He was here for Hyperion and he was not going to let _anyone_ push him around and take away from the experience.

The next time that Rhys looked up at the stage, a young man with mint green hair was standing at the mic. “Hello, hello, lovelies! Who’s ready to see a show?”

The crowd erupted and the MC grinned. He introduced the band and headed offstage after another round of cheers. The lights darkened and when they came back up, Jack, _the_ Handsome Jack, was standing before Rhys. Even with the guardrails, Rhys was barely a meter away from him.

The singer was surveying the crowd, a grin plastered on his lips. He had one hand resting on his hip, tugging his shirt open further. The sleeves were rolled to his elbows, the black and gold patterned collar messed up almost artistically against his throat. The stage lights glinted off the jewelry pierced through Jack’s left earlobe, right nipple, and his belly button. His leather pants hung low on his hips, a teasing of hair peeking oh so temptingly above the pant’s line. The scar along his face was more pronounced close up, but it was beautiful and Jack wore it with pride.

There was no breath left in the amber haired man’s lungs. Rhys knew he was staring, which, being at a concert, wasn’t quite as bad as it would be were it anywhere else. Finally, Rhys tore his eyes away from the frontman to look at the other members of the band.

Jack’s brother, Timothy, was standing to the right and slightly behind his twin. He wore a Hyperion band shirt, cut into a crop-top with his guitar strapped around him, hanging loosely against his hips. He and Jack looked almost identical, the only two differences being Tim’s freckles and Jack’s scar.

Hyperion’s bassist, Nisha, was standing to Jack’s left, flirting with the crowd. Her dress was sinfully short and in the most beautiful shade of purple. Her boots looked like they could kill a man if she so pleased. Rhys wouldn’t lie, he was both intimidated and a little in love with her, mostly intimidated though.

A drum beat began to play, soon joined by Nisha’s strumming. Jack’s eyes were closed as he listened to the music, starting to sing after a few beats. Rhys had thought he couldn’t breathe before but this took all the air from him anew. The albums didn’t do Jack’s voice justice. Hearing it live, unaltered by masterings, was true ecstasy.

Rhys let himself fall into the music, singing along to the songs and watching Jack as he moved about the stage. He could feel his heart beating in time to the drum tempo with each new song. The beat slowed and he gazed up, gasping as he caught Jack’s gaze. The singer’s eyes were trained on Rhys, half-lidded and shining.

_Oh, can't you see you belong to me?_

Jack’s eyes never left Rhys’ as he sang. His mouth curled over each word, rolling each syllable along his tongue like a fine vintage. He winked at Rhys before moving to walk around the stage. With the trance broken, Rhys realized he had just been _winked at_ by Handsome Jack. Vaughn was never going to believe him.

The rest of the concert was a blur. Rhys continued to sing along, hands gripping the guardrails just a fraction tighter every time Jack came by. Jack caught his eyes twice more, each time smirking just a fraction more than he had been. The final notes of the last song played and the crowd cheered and yelled in applause. Rhys joined in, watching the different members wave and blow kisses at the audience. Jack shot finger guns to the crowd and strode toward backstage, stopping to lean down and whisper something into the huge man’s ear. Rhys froze when Jack pointed and looked directly at him. The hulking crew member nodded, murmuring something back to Jack before the frontman walked away.

Rhys had no clue what the exchange had been about, but something in his gut twisted hopefully. He made his way over to the merchandise table and looked over the selection of t-shirts. All of them were gorgeous but Rhys really didn’t need to come home with four different Hyperion shirts. It would give Vaughn _way_ too much fuel to make fun of him. He finally settled on the classic logo shirt with the tour schedule on the back. He paid, silently thanking that his final school-year check had cleared the Monday before the concert.

A hand clapped against Rhys’ shoulder and the teacher stiffened. His hand automatically reached for his pocket knife before he was spun around to face the giant man. He stared down at Rhys, uninterested but not unkind. Honestly, he was less scary up close.

“What’s your name?” He asked, raising a thick brow at Rhys.

The young man returned the look. “Rhys,” he cautiously replied.

“Well, Rhys,” The big man began with a knowing quirk of the lips, “the _band_ would like to meet you.”


	2. Drawn Into Your Magnetar Pit Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moan, a barely audible keen, escaped Rhys’ lips. If the floor would swallow him whole right then, it would be a blessing. The amber haired man could feel Jack’s lips curl into a smile. A warm breath of chuckle ghosted over his skin as Jack pulled back to inspect Rhys.  
> “Not what I meant exactly but I _definitely_ like the idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... I have no excuse... This chapter took longer than I had expected. That being said, I am not too unhappy with how it turned out.  
> Also, dirty talk is a bitch to write...

The walk through the backstage area was surreal. Rhys followed the big man, _Wilhelm,_ he had said his name was, through the various people milling about in the back. A few people leveled Rhys with knowing glances before going back to their business. Rhys had no delusions about being the first person this had happened to.

Wilhelm held the door open for Rhys, the night air feeling chill compared to the bar. The tour bus was parked right next to the door, leaving about three meters between it and the entrance. Rhys glanced over to see the MC and the bartender standing with Tim and Nisha. The bartender was taking what had to be the cutest selfie Rhys had ever seen with Tim and the MC was getting his collarbone signed by Nisha.

Rhys could swear Wilhelm chuckled at the sight, though it was more like an exhaling of air. He continued to walk and opened the bus’ main door. He looked at Rhys, offering him a silent out should he want it. Taking a breath to calm his heart, ( _how long had it been racing?)_ , and walked up the small staircase into the bus.

Jack was lounging with his feet up on one of the couches in the main area. He had a beer lazily grasped in one hand and cigarette hanging from his mouth. He looked over when he heard Rhys come in, eyes darkening mischievously. He set the beer down and stood, leaving Hyperion’s drummer, Athena, sitting on the couch next to a blonde woman.

Jack smiled at Rhys, drinking him in. “Nice equipment you have there, pumpkin.”

_Well, that’s a new one_. “Thanks?”

The frontman laughed, moving closer and slinging his arm around Rhys’ shoulder. He smelled of sweat, cigarettes and expensive beer. It was heady and Rhys felt his head swim as he took a breath. Jack was grinning down at him, eyes still appraising.

Jack chuckled, “So what’s your name?”

“Rhys,” the younger man replied, a small smile breaking out on his lips.

The singer mouthed the name with a devilish grin, steering Rhys toward the couch he had just been sitting on. Athena and the blonde woman stood when Jack settled back down. Athena nodded her head and the blonde woman waved before they were gone. It was just Rhys and Jack. Flicking the ash from his cigarette into the ashtray, he leveled his heterochromatic eyes at Rhys.

“You were putting on quite the show out there.” Jack began, “You know all our songs… Why haven’t I seen you before, Rhysie?”

Rhys knew his cheeks were pink, they had to be. “I… Uh, I haven’t ever had the chance…”

Jack laughed, full body and warm, before picking up his beer. “Well, that’s a damn shame! Here’s hoping that tonight starts a _tradition_ of you coming to see us.”

He took a long swig of beer and licked his lips revealing the glint of a barbell through his tongue. Rhys was not proud of the way his dick stirred at the sight. Realizing he had been focusing on Jack’s lips, the teacher shot his eyes back up too look at the frontman. From his smirk, Jack was _more_ than aware that Rhys had been staring.

“I don’t wear it when I sing,” Jack explained. “It messes with the sound.”

Rhys nodded dumbly, too busy attempting to will the blush from his cheeks. The singer just laughed, taking one final drag from his cigarette before tamping it out. He blew the smoke out in lazy rings. Seeing his mouth in such a perfect ‘O’ did things to Rhys.

“So what do you do, cupcake?” 

Rhys blinked a few times before the question registered. “Oh, I’m… I’m a choir teacher and a voice coach.”

Jack’s eyes lit up. “Oh ho, a singer too, eh?” 

Nodding, Rhys dropped his eyes and smiled demurely. Jack caught Rhys’ chin in his hand and tipped it up so they were looking one another in the eyes. The teacher took a breath, trying valiantly to calm his heart rate. Jack caught his bottom lip with his thumb and leaned into Rhys’ space.

“I’d love to hear you sing sometime.” He whispered, lips nearly pressed against the shell of his ear.

A moan, a barely audible keen, escaped Rhys’ lips. If the floor would swallow him whole right then, it would be a blessing. The amber haired man could feel Jack’s lips curl into a smile. A warm breath of chuckle ghosted over his skin as Jack pulled back to inspect Rhys.

“Not what I meant exactly but I _definitely_ like the idea.”

Rhys began to say something but Jack cut him off with his lips pressed against his own. Every nerve in Rhys’ body sparked at once. He closed his eyes and kissed the frontman back with vigor. Jack smiled against his lips, easing the younger man’s mouth open as they kissed. Rhys’ hands gripped the halves of the other’s shirt, moaning at the feeling of Jack’s tongue and piercing against his own.

“I… Holy shit…” Rhys breathed, eyes still closed even after they parted.

“You like that, Rhysie?” Jack asked teasingly. “You wanna see _another_ piercing I have?”

A sound that Rhys was not proud of bubbled up in his throat. He managed to tamp the noise down somewhat and nodded dumbly. Jack grinned, pulling away and standing. He reached out and tugged Rhys to his feet. The teacher followed without any hesitation. They walked back into the bunk area and Jack guided Rhys into the bunk that was obviously his.

It wasn’t the easiest fit, but Jack made it work. He pulled Rhys atop of him and began exploring his mouth again. Rhys had to duck his head as he straddled Jack’s lap so as to not hit his head. He gasped as Jack’s hands kneaded his backside through his jeans. A small, nervous laugh fell from Rhys’ lips as he pulled back for breath.

“C-can I see that piercing?” Rhys asked coyly, biting his bottom lip.

Jack tipped his head back and laughed. “Eager, aren’t you?”

He moved so he could help Rhys down to his knees between Jack’s spread legs. His hand moved to tease over the growing bulge in his pants, flicking the button open. Rhys’ mouth went dry as he watched Jack tugged his half hard cock out from the leather confines. Right under the head was a small gold barbell. The frontman rolled his finger along the piercing, watching Rhys with a hungry expression.

“Like what you see, Rhysie?” He asked, idly beginning to stroke himself.

Rhys nodded, licking his lips and raising his eyes to look into Jack’s. “Can I…?”

With his unoccupied hand, Jack reached out and stroked his fingers through Rhys’ hair. His legs spread a fraction wider and that was all the permission Rhys really needed. The teacher shifted and pressed his lips against the piercing. He flicked his tongue out to circle the head, raising his eyes tentatively. Jack was focused on him, eyes half-lidded and lips parted with breath. Groaning, Rhys sheathed the tip of Jack’s cock in his mouth and began to bob up and down slowly.

“Oh yeah, that’s it,” Jack praised, tightening his fingers in Rhys’ hair. “You’re doing so good.”

The amber haired man’s eyes fluttered closed as he worked Jack’s cock with his mouth. The praise was going straight to his own erection, pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans. Jack pressed his fingers a bit more insistently against the back of Rhys’ head, forcing the younger man to take him deeper. He had to force himself to relax as he felt the head scrape the back of throat. It wasn’t as if he was inexperienced in this area, he simply didn’t like putting undo stress on his throat.

Jack let up and allowed Rhys to pull off. He stroked Rhys’ flushed cheek and hummed. Rhys turned his head and kissed Jack’s wrist, right against the tattoo. The frontman growled and pulled Rhys up to claim his mouth. He shifted back into the bunk, taking Rhys with him while they continued to kiss. The frontman tugged the curtain hung for privacy closed, just in case.The teacher ended up straddling Jack’s thighs, his clothed erection nearly pressed against Jack’s.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Jack deadpanned, his hands moving up to remove Rhys’ shirt.

Rhys helped remove the garment and began tugging off his boots. His hands froze when Jack’s hand popped the button of his jeans. He looked at the frontman, blushing when he was met with a shit-eating grin from Jack. He rubbed his hand over Rhys’ crotch, massaging. Whining, Rhys redoubled his efforts to get his pants and shoes off.

Jack wolf-whistled and smirked once Rhys was nude. “Damn, kitten, aren’t you a pretty little picture.”

“Oh my god, you did not just do that…” Rhys chuckled, cheeks heating hotter than they had ever been.

In retaliation, Jack curled his hand around Rhys’ cock and tugged. The teacher’s breath caught and he groaned, hips following the movements of the other’s hand. Keeping his hand pumping, Jack changed their positions, settling between Rhys’ legs. He pressed his lips to the shell of his ear and growled. Jack smiled, rocking his hips down against Rhys. He shrugged out of his button down and rested his hands on Rhys’ hips. After a moment of just looking at the younger man splayed out under him, Jack flipped him and helped to balance him on his hands and knees. Rhys bit his lip and glanced over his shoulder at the frontman.

“Mmm, that’s a good look on you, Rhysie.” Jack teased, running his hands along Rhys’ cheeks to spread him open.

A reply died in Rhys’ throat when he felt Jack’s tongue lap against his skin. His head hung between his shoulders as Jack began licking him open. The little piece of jewelry raked against his rim, pulling another moan from his throat. Jack swatted one of Rhys’ ass cheeks and pulled back with one final plunge of his tongue.

Feeling slick fingers against his already loosened hole, the teacher bit down hard on his bottom lip in anticipation. Jack’s fingers worked slowly and persistently, further loosening up the younger man. It didn’t take long before he was able to work three fingers in and out of him with little resistance. Jack settled back on his haunches and pulled a condom out from one of the built in drawers of his bunk.

“You ready for me, Rhysie?” Jack purred, pressing the head of his cock against Rhys’ entrance.

Rhys breath caught in his throat and he pressed his hips back. “Please, Jack, please.”

With one thrust, Jack breeched Rhys and shuddered. He bent forward and bit Rhys’ neck along the swirls of his tattoo. The teacher yelped, bucking back against Jack’s thrust. Jack covered Rhys’ mouth with his hand and tutted.

“You’re gonna need to be quiet, Rhysie. Wouldn’t want to get caught by the others now would we?” He teased.

Gasping, Rhys shook his head. He could _not_ let that happen. Closing his eyes, Rhys touched his flesh hand to Jack’s as a signal of understanding. Jack started a brutal pace, the hand not covering Rhys’ mouth gripping his hip hard enough to bruise. Rhys’ fingers dug into the bedding under him, scrambling for purchase. He arched his back and moaned against the hand still clamped against his mouth.

“Fuck, cupcake, you feel fucking amazing. You’re sucking my dick in.” Jack whispered hotly against Rhys’ throat. “You’re just a little slut for my cock, aren’t you, Rhysie?”

A muffled sob was all the younger man could form in response. Everything was too much and Rhys was drowning in it all. He was almost positive that he could come untouched just from the way Jack was pounding into him. Jack shifted and snapped forward, brushing right against Rhys’ prostate. Rhys all but screamed against Jack’s palm, pressing back to meet each of his thrusts with frenzy.

Jack hissed through gritted teeth, his hips losing some of their precision. His hips stuttered and he groaned, orgasm cresting over him. Rhys reached between his legs to take ahold of his leaking cock. The sensation of Jack filling him, even through the condom, was enough to set off Rhys’ own orgasm. For a few moments, it was just Jack and Rhys catching their breath. Jack unlatched his hand from Rhys’ mouth, running his fingers over the purpling bite mark on the teacher’s neck.

“Holy…Shit…” Rhys breathed, shoulders still shaking with endorphins. “That was…”

“Mind-blowing?” Jack supplied, sounding breathless but no less cocky.

Rhys nodded with a quiet laugh. The laugh turned to a hiss when Jack pulled out. The frontman patted his backside and headed out of the bunk to dispose of the condom. Rhys found a tissue to wipe his hand off before looking around for his underwear. What was the protocol on sleeping with a rockstar? Was he supposed to go now?

He was tugging his skinny jeans back on when Jack returned. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“I uh… I thought you’d…” Rhys stammered.

Jack shook his head, pushing Rhys back down against the bed and grinning. “Uh-uh; you’re not going anywhere. As if I’d let you get away with just _one_ round.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Heart Shaped Box by Nirvana


	3. Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning, Rhys looked into Jack’s eyes and smiled. “I had a really good time.”  
> “Me too,” Jack smirked. He tipped Rhys’ chin up and pressed their lips together. “Am I gonna see you in the crowd at our next show?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took _way_ longer to write than expected.  
>  Probably because it's the first plot heavy chapter.  
> Quick self beta because I'm impatient.

Tour bus bunkbeds weren’t the most conducive for multiple people to sleep in. Rhys ended up wedged under Jack, against the wall. He wasn’t uncomfortable, save for the slight digging sensation of his prosthetic against his chest. Jack’s face was pressed against Rhys’ neck as his arms curled possessively around his midsection. They were both dead to the world, the multiple rounds from the night before had effectively drained them of any energy.

Knowing Jack had brought someone in the night before, Nisha excitedly threw open Jack’s privacy curtain. “Good mornin’ sweethearts!” She cheered.

Rhys jolted awake with a yelp. Jack, unfazed by Nisha’s antics, simply held Rhys tighter and grumbled. He looked over his shoulder and huffed at the bassist currently wearing a shit-eating grin on her face. Rhys attempted to burrow himself further into the limited space of the bunk, cheeks positively crimson. Jack shifted so he was blocking Rhys when he sat up.

“Cruel, babe, so cruel,” He yawned, lifting his arms above his head to pop his spine.

Nisha feigned a hurt expression before laughing. “Please, you know you love it. As cute as you two are being all cuddly n’ shit, we’re going to leave in an hour and a half and you can’t kidnap the poor boy.”

Rhys sat up, vainly covering his lower half even though his chest and neck were littered with hickeys. Jack really liked marking up his skin, not that Rhys was complaining. He needed to find his clothes but Nisha was appraising him with an approving smirk. The amber haired man wasn’t moving until she left.

“Getting screwed out of morning sex…” Jack mumbled before swinging himself out of bed. “Come on, Nish, out. I know we’re hot but I don’t think Rhysie here’s the voyeur type.”

The bassist cackled but turned on her heel and sauntered out of the room. Once she was out of sight, Rhys slipped from the bunk and began searching for his clothes. Jack pulled open one of the drawers below his bunk and found a pair of sweatpants and a tank top to tug on. He began helping Rhys look for his scattered clothes.

“Jack, why is Nisha laughing maniacally? Did she draw another dic-Oh my god!” Tim exclaimed, nearly dropping his coffee mug at the sight of Rhys’ backside.

Rhys yelped in surprise, covering himself as best he could. Tim turned away and covered his eyes, just as embarrassed as Rhys. Jack hollered with laughter, yelling various things to Nisha through his laughter. Finding his underwear and pants, Rhys tugged them on quickly and began looking for his shirt.

“So, um, s-sorry about… You know…” Tim stuttered, still covering his eyes.

Rhys chuckled nervously as he pulled his shirt over his head. “Um, yeah, sorry you had to, um, walk in on this.”

Jack snorted, slinging an arm over Rhys’ shoulders. “You two are such prudes.”

Tim offered a blushing, apologetic smile which Rhys returned in kind. Jack led the teacher out into the main area. Nisha and Wilhelm were sitting on the couch, the large man drinking coffee while the bassist grinned from her spot near the window.

“You are a sadist, Nisha, a true sadist.” Jack grinned, throwing a wink her direction.

Nisha waggled her eyebrows as she sipped her coffee. Rhys lowered his eyes, feeling more exposed now than he had been when he was naked in Jack’s bed. He felt Jack’s hand squeezed his shoulder. It oddly made the amber haired man feel less out of place. Wilhelm looked passed them and scooted over on the couch to allow Tim to sit between him and Nisha.

“Did Springs and Athena ever come back last night?” Jack asked, grabbing his cigarettes off the table and lighting one.

Wilhelm shook his head. “Nah, they came back this morning.”

Jack snickered around his cigarette. Rhys assumed this wasn’t the first time Jack and his _escapades_ had driven people from the bus. He blushed at the thought, hoping that the two of them hadn’t been too loud during the night. He zoned out as Jack and the others spoke, feeling more and more awkward as he stood there.

“Come on, kitten. I’ll walk you out.” Jack murmured after a few more moments of conversation.

Rhys nodded, smiling tentatively at the three sitting on the couch. Tim smiled back, Wilhelm tipped his coffee mug, and Nisha waved with a saucy wink. Jack led the teacher down the stairs and out of the tour bus. The morning was still and dry, the summer heat not yet in full swing. Jack let his hand slip from Rhys’ shoulder, running his fingers down his back before removing it completely.

Turning, Rhys looked into Jack’s eyes and smiled. “I had a really good time.”

“Me too,” Jack smirked. He tipped Rhys’ chin up and pressed their lips together. “Am I gonna see you in the crowd at our next show?”

_Did Jack want to see him again?_ Rhys’ eyes widened and he swallowed. “I um… I couldn’t get tickets in time.” He confessed sadly. Hyperion would be one of the headliners at Hollow Point Music Festival.

He _really_ wanted to see Jack again.

Jack frowned, brows knitting together in thought. After a moment, he held a finger up and turned around to yell something into the tour bus. Tim stuck his head out and handed Jack a pair of tickets with a raised eyebrow. The twins had a silent conversation before Tim shrugged and went back into the bus. Jack turned back to Rhys with a wide grin, holding the tickets between his fingers.

“Two tickets to Hollow Point, kitten. They’ll get you in.” Jack explained, “Find Wilhelm, he’ll get you backstage like last night.”

Rhys took the tickets when proffered and stared at the pieces of card stock in awe. “Jack… This is… Thank you.”

The singer smiled and tugged Rhys close by his shirt. “Give me another night like last night, and I’ll be the one thanking you.”

The teasing tone didn’t hide the intent behind the words. Rhys gasped softly and surged forward to kiss the older man. Jack snickered against his mouth and curled his arms around his waist possessively. They pulled back after a moment, Rhys’ flesh hand clutching Jack’s shirt and Jack’s hands digging into Rhys’ hips.

“I should go… You guys are leaving soon.” Rhys sighed, sounding completely unmotivated.

Jack nodded, squeezing Rhys’ hips once more before stepping back. He shot finger guns at the young man and grinned. “See ya in a few days, Rhysie.”

*

Rhys was practically vibrating with excitement by the time he walked through the door of the apartment. He set his keys in the bowl and danced his way down the hall to the kitchen. Vaughn was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in hand, one thick eyebrow raised at the display. Rhys couldn’t suppress the giddy laugh that bubbled out of his throat.

“So, are you going to tell me their name or am I going to have to play ‘twenty questions’ to get any information out of you?” Vaughn asked with a grin.

“You’re not going to believe me even if I told you.” Rhys replied, sitting down at the table. He pulled the pair of tickets out of his pocket and set them on the table. “He gave me these, if that gives you a hint.”

Vaughn picked up one of the tickets and blinked a few times in surprise. “Dude, these are for… How in the hell… Rhys did you sleep with a roadie?”

The teacher made an indignant noise at the very notion. “No, Vaughn, I did not sleep with a roadie… I slept with…”

“You slept with who?” Vaughn pushed, his face a mix of both excitement and fear.

“I slept with Handsome Jack…” Rhys admitted finally.

He launched into a recount of the night, sparing the more _private_ details but nonetheless spilling everything to his best friend. Vaughn sat in stunned silence as he listened to the other. If it wasn’t for the marks littering Rhys’ neck and the tickets lying on the table, Vaughn would have called bullshit. After the explanation, Rhys looked at the math teacher, eyes somewhat hopeful.

“He wants to see you again?” Was the first thing to come out of Vaughn’s mouth.

Rhys nodded, tracing one of the tickets with his finger. “Yep… That’s why he gave me these.”

“Bro…” Vaughn whistled, sitting back in his chair and taking a long sip of his tea. He looked at the two tickets and hummed thoughtfully before seeming to realize something. He snapped his eyes back up at Rhys. “Wait, Hollow Point is in Pandora… That’s like a four hour drive.”

Four hours and twenty-three minutes, Rhys had looked it up. The teacher shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. “Well, it’s summer so it’s not like we’re leaving our kids with subs for three days.”

The ‘we’ got Vaughn’s attention. He looked at the taller teacher, expression more than clear: _what do you mean we?_ Honestly, Rhys had expected that. Vaughn wasn’t really into Hyperion (save a few of their more popular songs) and he wasn’t much for concerts. Rhys also knew that his best friend would be worried sick if he went by himself.

“Well,” Rhys began with a sheepish smile, “I have two tickets… and we haven’t gone on a road trip together since senior year…”

Vaughn rolled his eyes, looking more than a little incredulous at the tone. “And what am I supposed to be doing while you’re off canoodling, hmm? And what about a hotel? Everything even remotely close to the grounds have been sold out for months.”

Rhys pulled out his phone and pulled up the various places around Hollow Point that still had rooms available. Vaughn nodded his head in concession. One problem solved. Rhys grinned, setting his phone on the table and picking up one of the tickets. As far as what do while he was _canoodling_ (seriously who still says that), Rhys had a few ideas.

“Hollow Point isn’t just a music festival anymore… They have a tech show during most of the concerts.” He explained, looking up from the ticket to Vaughn. “And these can get you can get in…”

At the mention of technology, Vaughn’s expression turned far more amicable. Rhys knew he was winning the other over. Maybe he was being a tad bit manipulative but Rhys knew Vaughn would have a good time at the tech show while Rhys was having his own fun. Vaughn’s eyebrows were knit together in thought, considering Rhys’ proposal. All the teacher had to do now was reel the other in with even more incentive.

“Since my car gets better gas milage, we can take it. I don’t want to put any unnecessary wear on your car.” Rhys added with mock casualty.

Rhys knew he had the other when Vaughn looked up at him. He picked his phone up and finished making reservations at a hotel he had been looking at when he was in the parking garage. The math teacher rolled his eyes fondly and went back to drinking his now lukewarm tea. Vaughn knew, on some level at least, that he had been played, but watching Rhys excitedly make reservations and plans made the other smile. He could indulge Rhys’ summer shenanigans, especially if it meant he could see all the new technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Use Somebody by Kings of Leon


End file.
